Hit Woman
by Patrece
Summary: Kim stumbles unpon a mob business in the process of a crime. She soon becomes curious about the life and joins the family. How will that affect her relationship with Tommy and can she really be a mob princess?
1. Chapter 1

Soon I will be back in Angel Grove; Kim thought excitedly as she strolls through the city. Paris is beautiful yet so baffling; how am I going to find the flower shop? She loved the way Paris glittered at night and how the atmosphere was full of activity during the day. Kim had decided to visit her mother and stepfather in Pairs for the week instead of visiting Tommy who she would see every day once the two started college in the fall. Kim walks into a building to ask for directions to the flower shop. Inside the building, she sees no one at the reception desk and she thought to turn around and exit when she heard voices a few rooms down. Kim began to walk towards the voices. As Kim is standing in the entryway of the door, she glimpses four men sitting around a square table with silver briefcases lying on top of the tables. She notices that one of the men is quite handsome with straight black hair and gorgeous green eyes. "Oh I am sorry to disturb any of you but I was looking for Marla flower shop." "It seems as though you all are busy, so I will just ask someone else," she tells the man with the gorgeous eyes. Kim begins to slowly back out of the doorway.

"No problem, I know exactly where the flower shop is," the handsome stranger tells her.

Kim looks at the man warily; she knows that something is not right here. "Thank you but I can see that you are busy so I will ask someone else for directions.

"I do not mind giving you directions besides where are you going to find someone who speaks English as well as I do and my name is Sergio Corleone." He stands up and walks over to Kim.

"I guess you are right," Kim shakes his hand and follows him outside. What was I so worried about? She smiles at Sergio.

Sergio smiles at Kim. "You are actually very close to the flower shop; my mother visits there frequently." "Continue down this street; make a left on Simon Street…"

Sergio did not have a chance to finish as a car pulled up and a window rolled down.

Kim sees the gun before Sergio does and pushes them under a parked car.

A person in the backseat of the black car begins shooting at the bar.

Kim is flabbergasted that they are beginning shot at. She stares at Sergio for a moment before she grabs him, does a flip, opens the front door to the building, which they had left from, and shoves them both inside. "What the hell is going on," Kim asks from the floor.

Sergio stares at her for a second as his friends enter the front room and begins shooting at the black car. One throws Sergio a revolver and takes a quick glimpse at Kim before he starts to shoot the pistol in his hand again.

Soon a second car pulls up and begins shooting at the people inside the edifice. Kim finds a semi safe spot and watches as the action unfolds in front of her. She sees Sergio and the three other men poking their heads though cracks and edges in the door and window before she shooting at the two unmarked cars. How the hell did I wind up in this predicament? Kim continues to ponder as she hears pings, glass shattering, and bullets going through furniture. How much gunfire can these people have? She wonders as she remains in here semi safe spot and watches the men. The intense shoot out seems to go on for what seemed like hours but was actually twenty minutes long. Finally, Kim thinks as she hears the two cars sped away and the men walk over to where Kim was hiding.

Sergio was the first of the men to speak and what came out of his mouth surprised Kim. "Where did you learn to move like that; are you wrong with the Stallone family?"  
Kim stares at him for a second before she slowly stands up. "A simple thank you would be nice and who the hell is the Stallone family," Kim asks him in an irritated voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sergio looks at Kim for a second. "The men who were just shooting at us and it is pretty convent that we were outside when they begin shooting at us?"

Is this guy for real? "Why would I put myself in harm's way?" "All I wanted was to buy some flowers and seeds to take home yet I end up all most gunned down." Kim shakes her head.

Maybe she is telling the truth. Sergio's face begins to take on a relax expression.

"You are not seriously going to take her word or you boss?" One of the men asks.

"Yeah are you going to trust her we do not even know her," another man says.

Kim rolls her eyes. "You people are nuts." "I am going to go to the flower shop and pretend like this has never happened." Kim makes a move to leave.

"Wait." Sergio grabs Kim's shoulder.

Kim glances at the hand on her arm then at Sergio's face. "You had better let me go; you have seen some of what I can do."

"I know and that is why I want to make a business proposition with you," Sergio gives Kim a winning smile. She will take it now; no woman can resist one of my smiles.

"A business proposition," Kim gives him a skeptical look.

"Yea, you are amazing and I could use someone like you." Sergio removes his hand from Kim's arm. "Let's go back into one of my meeting rooms and discuss the proposition."

"Why would I do that when the Stallone family can return and begin to shoot at us again?" Kim flips her hair. This man must be crazy.

"If you will feel more comfortable we can go to one of my other offices." "Frances, Joe lock up then join us at the manor." Sergio holds out his hand.

Kim hesitantly takes it. I must be crazy yet this is a bit exciting. "Alright I will discuss the proposition with you but if I want to leave then I leave."

"I would not have it any other way; I have seen you move." You looked damn good doing it too.

Kim lets Sergio take her to a small limo and climbs into the seat before him. I must have hit my head or else I must be in the hospital trying to survive from gunshot wounds.

"Can I offer you wine, juice, or sparkling water?"

"Uh no thank you," Kim smiles politely at him.

The limo hits a pothole and Kim is pressed up against Sergio. They both feel a bolt of electricity.

Oh my, all this excitement has me a little turned on. Yeah I definitely must have hit my head; too bad Tommy is all the way in Angel Grove. Maybe he can teleport here.

Sergio glazes over Kim's form. I do like to mix business with pleasure sometimes. I wonder if she has a boyfriend; she seems the type to be faithful yet I feel a strong connection to her.

Is he checking me out? Kim sits up straight. There is nothing wrong with playing around. I love Tommy and no one can ever come between us.

"Here we are; welcome to Corleone Manor." Sergio steps out and helps Kim out of the limo.

"I thought we were going to an office?" Kim gives him a questioning look.

"This is one of my offices and it is also a place we go and hang out," Sergio offers Kim his arm.

"I doubt you men just "hang out"," Kim tells him as she accepts his arm.

He laughs as walks to the front door. "We are human too."

A man opens the front door with a smile on his face. "Hey boss you found yourself a new lady for the evening and a gorgeous one at that."

Kim blushes as Sergio tries to explain. "No she is not my lady although she is beautiful." "I am thinking of making her one of us."

The man looks shocked as Kim and Sergio walk into the manor. "Uh but boss…"

Sergio holds up his hand to stop him. "She is special." "You seem to have my name yet I do not know yours." "I knew you would make a fine addition to our family."

Oh, I would have but the gunfire stopped me. "I am Kim Hart."

"Nice name; we go by nicknames around here so if you decide to join our family then we will have to come up with one for you." He leads her to a nice size office.

"Really now; do you have any in mind?" Kim tells him a little flirtatiously.

Oh, I have a few nicknames for you all right. "Ah wonder woman or superwoman?"

Kim pretends to ponder the names. "I like wonder woman; can I have an invisible plane or super powers," she jokes.

"I like your personality; if you are taken then he must be one lucky man." Sergio smiles as he pulls out a chair for Kim before seating at his normal seat at the head of the table.

"He is lucky and so am I to have him as well." Kim smiles thinking about Tommy.

Damn she has a boyfriend; I figured as much. She is too perfect to be single. "Okay so my business proposition for you is that you join the family and receive all the benefits that come along with being a member of our close knit family."

He had to slip in the boyfriend question. "Can you tell me about a few of the benefits?" Kim leans forward in her chair.

"Protection, power, money, and prestige as a few." Sergio gives Kim an inviting smile. "We rule this country and since you like to visit here you can rule it as well."

"Hum the offer is tempting especially with my mother and stepfather living here and all." Kim looks him in the eye. "My stepfather is Pierre Pacino."

"I know him; I have met him at a few charities and balls." Sergio puts his elbows on the table.

Kim gives him a skeptical look.

"What I do charity work along with volunteering." "Geez I have a heart; I am not the tin man."

"Okay I am in under one condition," Kim sits up straight.

Sergio nods his head. "I am listening."

"That my family and friends be safe," Kim tells him seriously.

"Oh I forgot to mention that they are covered under our benefits package." "So I take it that you are joining the family."

"Yes I am," Kim smiles a little wickedly smile.

Sergio walks over to Kim and kisses both of her cheeks. "Great now time to celebrate."


	3. Chapter 3

"Celebrate?" Kim mirrors like a parrot.

"Yes, it is time to celebrate," Sergio, tells her as he reaches for a phone on the table. "Ms. Hart has agreed to join the family." "We will have the official celebration tomorrow but for now we are going to drink champagne."

It felt as though someone was waiting outside the office door because as soon as Sergio said the word champagne because Franco walks in with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He hands Sergio the items and smiles as he walks out the room.

"Uh are we the only people celebrating today?" Kim asks him.

Sergio smiles at her as he uncorks the champagne. "For today yes but tomorrow you will have a grand party in your honor." He pours the champagne into the two flutes and hands one to Kim. "Cheers Kim Corleone."

"Kim Corleone?" Kim gives him an amused grin.

"It has a nice ring to it doesn't it." I wonder if she is this feisty in bed. Who Sergio she does have a boyfriend and is not the type to stray yet I think I can make her mine. Sergio clicks glasses with Kim and sips his champagne.

"In a way," Kim eyes her new boss with suspicious eyes. Although he is hot, I would never cheat on Tommy. "So after the little toast I do need to get home and with flowers."

"Aw does little Kimmie have a bed time or curfew?" Sergio teases.

"No, I just want my parents to know that nothing has happened to me." Although it has. Kim rolls her eyes at Sergio.

"How about you call and tell them that you are alright then we can have the flowers delivered and eat dinner?" I am not ready for you to leave.

Kim thinks about it for a minute. "Oh alright; let me just make the call." What Tommy has his little flirt moments with Kat so why can't I have a little fun as well.

"Great, my mother makes the best French food you have ever tasted." Sergio smiles an inviting smile at Kim. "You can spend the night; we have some of the best beds in all of France."

"Oh and would I have my own bed or would we be sharing a bed." Kim bites her lower lip; a move that she knew turned Tommy on. "Only two men can share a bed with me and that is my boyfriend and my dad." Kim drowns the last of her champagne and hands the flute to Sergio.

Hum, maybe I can change your mind. Sergio's green eyes sparkle as he looks at Kim. "I have never been denied from a woman wanting me to share my bed."

Kim chokes as if she was still drinking her champagne. Damn some woman is going to be lucky to marry this spitfire of a man. "Well I am going to be the first."

That is what you think. "I will show you to your room and around the house." "Oh and I have clothes and necessities for you." "What we liked to be well stocked and prepared." For beautiful women of course. Sergio takes Kim's arm again and leads out of the office. I will have you Kim and you will be begging me not to stop. Whoa when did I become so obsessed with Kim? I have never been this way over a woman before. Could it be because I have not had sex in two months or is Kim just the right woman for me? Sergio mental checks himself.

This is going to be one wild ride; Kim thinks as she admires the manor. "I dreamed about owning a property in the forest with a family.

"I wanted a house in the forest too, so I brought one." He gestures with his hands. "This will be your room for the night." Although you can share a bed with me tonight.

"Great minds think alike." Kim smiles at Sergio before she walks into the room. "I will be right out after I make the call to my parents."

"Okay I will be waiting right here; I have nothing better to do at the moment." Unless I can join you in the bedroom for a little nightcap. He watches as Kim closes the door. Sergio leans against the door for a second before he thinks better and plants his ear against the door.

Kim calls her mother. "Hey mom." "Yes I know I have been gone for a long time." Kim rolls her eyes. "I met a few nice people and we plan on sightseeing before we crash at a hotel." "Mom the people are not psychos or murders." At least I think so. "Okay I will be safe and call you first thing in the morning." "Love you too; bye mom and tell Pierre I love him too." Aw finally; Kim thinks as she checks her appearance in the mirror. Sergio is smoking hot yet I love Tommy. She gives herself a mental shake and opens the door to find Sergio jumping back from the door. "Oh easy dropping are you?" Kim smirks.

"I was uh I was going to knock on the door to ask you if you wanted to explore the city with me tomorrow and how long were you staying in Paris?" Sergio stammers before he blushes. Damn I thought I was smoother than that and I was caught eavesdropping.

"Oh okay," Kim looks unconvinced. "I would love to sight see with you and I plan on being here as long as I want." "My mother and stepfather do live here." I would not mind spending more time with you. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Shall we?" Sergio offers Kim his hand again. She smells so good.

At the dining room table, Sergio pulls out his chair for Kim.

"Where is everyone else?" Kim looks at the empty chairs.

"Oh they decided to eat at other places and well to be honest some are hooking up with women." Sergio gives Kim an amused look.

"Uh am I the only woman in the family?" That would be an honor yet creepy.

"Yes you are; other women cannot do what you do," Sergio tells her with awe in his voice.

"I feel honored yet I do not want any guy thinking…"

Sergio cuts her off. "I highly doubt anyone can take advantage of you besides we do not roll that way." "We are not like the Stallone family." Sergio brags proudly.

"Just checking because I do not want to hurt anyone from the family yet if I have too I will." Kim nods her head. "Just as long as we are crystal clear."

A waiter walks in and begins setting the food down on the table. He fills both of their glasses with wine and smiles at Kim.

"Thank you," Kim tells him as she smiles back at him. "I thought your mother was cooking tonight's dinner?" I wanted to meet her.

"Oh she did make it and had it sent over." Sergio pauses. "My mother is dating and that is all I will say on the matter." He makes a face.

Damn he just made an adorable face. "Oh I know what that feels like; hint my new stepdad." "Tell her it all smiles delicious and that I want to meet her." Why do I want to meet her?

Sergio smiles at the thought. "Oh I can arrange that." "Yes my mother will make her see me as husband material. What a minute; did I just think husband material? What spell does she have over me? He sneaks a glance at Kim.

"Good." Kim says a prayer with Sergio then begins to sample the food. "Oh this is just scrumptious" "I am going to love being in this family."

"Kim ever consider moving here permanently?" Sergio smiles at Kim.

"Uh I have thought about it especially when my mother remarried and moved here." Kim reminisces back when she considered moving to Paris. "I would miss Tommy too much and my friends." Oh how I would love to see Tommy now and ravish him. "Are you single?"

Sergio eats a bite of steak. "Yes I am; I am waiting for the right woman to notice me."

"I am sure she will sooner or later." Kim sips her wine.

"Tell me about yourself?" Sergio bites into a crescent.

"Uh I am a gymnast and I graduated high school earlier to pursue the games." Kim eats a piece of steak. I cannot tell you about me being a power ranger lol. "You?"

"I graduated high school a while back then I attend college before I joined the family business." Sergio sips his wine. "I love a good case of wine."

"I drink occasionally but I do not make it a habit yet my mother told me that once I have a few children I might think differently." I cannot wait for dessert.

"I think all mothers say that." Sergio smiles. "I cannot wait till we have dessert you are going to love it." "I am not going to tell you what it is."


End file.
